Stuck
by thatboyshikamaru
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari get stuck in a classroom for the night. "You said something fun right? Let's do it on the teacher's table," before she could reply, his lips crashed on hers, smirking against hers, as they traveled to Asuma-sensei's desk in the top right corner of the classroom. Sorry Asuma, Shikamaru thought as he..." Shikatema. Rated MA for lemon. Konoha High AU. Reuploaded.


**Stuck**

Letting out a lazy sigh, Shikamaru put his head against the desk. _Why did I agree to help this troublesome woman with her homework?_ As Temari was rambling on and on about angles, sines, cosines, and all that junk, Shikamaru fixed his unmotivated gaze to the window. The sky was beginning to fade to orange and the sun was slowly lowering itself with every passing minute.

"Are you even listening?!", said girl burst out, amidst her rant, throwing her hands up in frustration. He didn't even take a second to verbally or physically acknowledge her question, angering her further, "How am I going to pass tomorrow's test if-"

"It's getting late, we should probably get going soon," The 16 year-old genius interrupted, as he started to slowly pack his belongings. Until he was stopped by a desperate hand. He simply rose his gaze, meeting her eyes. He could see the desperation in her teal eyes

"Wait! I really really need to pass this test and I don't know how to do some stuff, so please just a few more minutes?" He was taken aback by her softness and he simply sighed for the thousandth time that day.

"Alright, but let's make it quick. Asuma said we should be leaving right about now. I don't even know who's still here at school at this time," A smile made its way onto Temari's face, both in relief and joy.

"Ok ok, so I just needed some help with…" And the two continued their study session that had started since the dismissal bell had rung.

* * *

Temari's eyelids slowly lifted. She began to take in her surroundings, vision still blurred by sleep. _Wait this is…_

'Shit!" Her eyes darted to the clock that read 8:00 PM, "Shikamaru, wake up!"

"Mmphmm" The boy grumbled as he was shaken awake by violent hands, "Whaa…?"

"It's 8 and we're still at school you idiot! How did we manage to lose track of time that bad?"

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his mind went back in time to a couple hours earlier

 _"I'm going to use the bathroom real quick" She merely nodded, heavy eyes focused on her trigonometry homework. She really must be tired. I should probably call it a night when I get back, he thought. His assumption of her tiredness was confirmed when he returned to the room, finding her head was collapsed on the book in front of her, face to the side for air, pencil still in hand. Shikamaru took his seat beside her and examined her, feeling drowsiness take him over. Five minutes...just five minutes. Then, we are out of here. She probably doesn't want to walk home right now either. With that final thought, he drifted off into unconsciousness._

"Oh yeah, I went to the bathroom and came back with you asleep so I decided to nap for five minutes...I guess five minutes turned into 2 hours. What a drag," Shikamaru recalled calmly, hoping for a calm response, but he knew that was not to be expected, especially with that last part.

"WHAT?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Temari was angered. Enraged. Livid. Ticked Off. Her fists clenched as her teal eyes seemingly turned red with anger as they pierced his pair of dark eyes. Her brothers were going to starve because of him. _They can't even cook eggs!_ She, herself, felt hunger creep into her stomach.

"I thought you were too tired to walk, so I decided to wait a little-"

"Napping irresponsibly is not waiting," She rose from her seat and fear flooded Shikamaru's mind. Instead of doing anything remotely destructive though, Temari swiftly turned and strode to the door, "Of course it's locked. Kakashi-sensei never checks the rooms before he locks this place up."

He heard the defeat in her voice and rested his head against his fist,"We could always study some more. Is your homework even done?"

"No, I guess I'll get busy on that," She sighed as he sauntered past him. He took in her pleasant lavender scent and gave a grunt of acknowledgement,"You know this is all your fault right?"

Her response was another grunt and she resumed her work. There was nothing better to do so Shikamaru decided to resume his "work", a fine nap.

"Don't tell me you're dozing off again?"

"You can never have too much sleep."

"Ha, I beg to differ," and with that, their conversation ended as Shikamaru succumbed himself to slumber.

* * *

"Shikamaru"

"..." Silence as expected.

"Shikamaru! Help me with this question!"

"Mmph. Troublesome," His eyelids slowly rose and he saw her taking off her uniform blouse,"What are you doing?"

"You have eyes don't you? I'm taking my shirt off. It's getting stuffy in here." He couldn't help but stare, hoping to be discreet. She didn't even have an undershirt, just her white bra that exposed much of her breasts. But his stares did not go by unnoticed. Temari saw his wandering eyes and slyly smiled,"I don't want to work anymore. Let's do something fun."

As she rose up, his eyes followed her movements. She leaned down to the seated boy and linked her lips with his furiously. His eyes widened, but soon closed as he returned the kiss. They only stopped for air and stared into each other's eyes.

"Shikamaru, I want you…" It did not take a genius like him to know what she meant. He quickly shot up and went around the small desk to pick her up, notebook style.

"You said something fun right? Let's do it on the teacher's table," before she could reply, his lips crashed on hers, smirking against hers, as they traveled to Asuma-sensei's desk in the top right corner of the classroom. _Sorry Asuma,_ Shikamaru thought as he rested Temari's behind on the table and proceeded to attack her lips. His hands made their way to her skirt and slowly slid them down. He lowered himself and positioned his head between her legs, hastily pulling down her lace panties and digging his face into her. His tongue ran circles on her and she leaned her head back. Shikamaru flicked his tongue at her clitoris rapidly, causing her breathing to sharpen. He felt her muscles clench and he inserted his middle finger, licking her still. It was driving her crazy and her moans became audible. As she neared her orgasm, she pushed his head into her further, the moans escaping her mouth becoming louder. He stopped his tongue action and began to rub her with his wet fingers. As he accelerated, her body was moving on its own. _This was it._ Temari's eyes widened and she squirted slightly, surprising him. Her loud moan pierced the silence of the room. As the both of them regulated their breathing, Shikamaru came face to face with her, smirking.

"I don't know if you should be THAT loud..."

"It's like midnight, who the fuck would be at school? And it's not like we'll ever get this opportunity again so shut up and kiss me."

"An opportunity to what? Fuck on a teacher's desk? I never wanted my first time to be at school, let alone the teacher's desk."

"You're really good for a first timer...Not that I experienced anything like this before," Temari drew him in for another kiss.

"It was that good hm?"

"Oh please. Don't get too cocky." her eyes dropped to the bulge in his pants and her face lit up with desire. She wanted him. Now. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling his body closer. She struggled trying to unbuckle his belt and he saw her eagerness.

"Someone's in a rush," he laughed and dropped his pants on his own. As he exposed his manhood, she stared at it and blushed madly. _Bigger than I thought._ She pulled him into a long kiss, stroking his dick softly. She was pushing him to insanity with her delicate teasing. Shikamaru then leaned in to the kiss aggressively and placed her back on the desk once more. When their mouths separated, he shot her one last look and she nodded.

"Tell me if it hurts," Shikamaru eased his tip into her, causing her to wince. He immediately pulled back, only for her angry hand to grip his collar.

"I can handle pain, just put it in already!" Frustration took her over and she surrounded his torso with her legs again. She made a pouty face and glared into his eyes. In return, he slyly smirked and proceeded to enter her.

"It feels i-incredible," she spoke into his chest, her nails digging into his back. Shikamaru continued to move back in forth, slowly turning the tempo up,"Faster!"

His dick was squeezed by her vaginal muscles, pleasuring him. He began to fulfill her wish and accelerated. Her arms looped around his neck and she held him tight. The desk rocked as the speed increased, it's creaks masked by their loud moans. The both of them were nearing their climax. Shikamaru gave all his efforts into the final pushes, waiting for her to finish before him. He was always taught "Ladies first". Her eyes slammed shut and she let out a loud scream, causing him to give in and release. He let out a deep groan in pleasure as his warm cum filled her. They remained in their post-coital state for a moment, dazed in ecstasy and lost in each other's eyes. As he started to pull out, she could feel his liquids drip. She let out a small groan and locked her lips with his, pulling away for air.

"Shikamaru...Shikamaru…"

"Shikamaru!" A fist slammed against the desk and his eyes snapped open. _What the fuck just happened?_ His dark orbs rose to meet her, still in fully dressed her blouse, "Are you going to help me with this problem or not?"

 _It was just a dream...With her though?! That would never ever happen. No way._ His mind recapped the events as he buried his face in his hands. _What is wrong with my mind?_ , "Are you alright? Hello?"

 _He's blushing_ , Temari examined him, _For what though? All I did was ask for help. Did I do or say something?_ She tried remembering something possibly embarrassing she said, but there was none to remember.

"Y-Yeah, what is it? The problem?"

"Well I don't exactly understand how you solve this part of the triangle. Nothing fits in the equation." _I'll make it fit into YOUR equation, Temari._ Shikamaru took a glance at the problem. The subconscious thought nearly passed him. _Wait what? That didn't even make sense. Man, I've been hanging around Naruto and Kiba way too much._

"Uh let's see, you're using the wrong equation. So you just need to use this one and it should work..."

About half an hour later, Temari was completely done with her work,"Well what now? It's barely been 3 hours since we've woken up."

"Now, we sleep," Shikamaru stood up and took a seat on the floor, resting his back against Asuma's desk.

"More sleep?" She could only join him, as there was nothing better to do. She rested herself uncomfortably close to him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Well it's night, and humans sleep at night. Unless you aren't human...are you?"

"Is that even a serious question? Anyways, what about your parents? Do they know you're here?

"They don't care really. I just drop in and out of home whenever. It's really no big deal, they just assume I'm at Choji's or somewhere with friends. What about you? Your brothers?"

"Ah, well, pretty much the same case as yours. They don't care that much. Although Kankuro is probably upset that I wasn't there to make dinner. They must be starving right now," The girl took a quick glance at her phone that had 15 messages from Kankuro complaining.

"Wow, I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Maybe it's cause you're always caught up in that head of yours and whatever I tell you about me goes in one ear and out the other."

"Listening is too much of a drag," Their bickering went on for pretty much two hours, until Temari dozed off, her head on his shoulder as they sat by the window. He was wide awake. Maybe Temari was right, _you can have too much sleep_. The only light illuminating the room was the moonlight peering in through the window. The dimly lit clock read 1:34 AM.

He took a moment to register her looks. Her hair was in two pigtails instead of its usual four. She was truly beautiful, even more so with the moonlight illuminating her face. His mind replays the dream and he realizes that it wasn't all that surprising. If he fell for her, he could see why. That was the question. _Did he fall for her? And would she ever fall for him?_ This all just seemed impossible. He was a sophomore. She was a senior. She is graduating this year. He still has two full years of secondary school. But one thing became clear as his mind raced on. He DID fall for her. Probably even way before, when he was just a freshman and she a junior. When they first met in AP Biology. When she was wondering how a kid like him could lead the class in scores without even studying. And it just so happened that they were put as lab partners. She got to know him more and he got to know her more. Thinking about this was just troublesome. Somewhere lost in his thoughts, his mind eventually managed to gain unconsciousness. _This is all just a drag._

 _..._

The sound of birds chirping was heard through the window. As the sun rose, its rays filled the cold classroom, heating both of their faces. Eyelids lifted slowly off of sea-green orbs. Her head felt weighted and she shifted slightly, disturbing the boy next to her. His head rested on top of hers and she could hear his peaceful breaths. She felt her cheeks getting warmer, and it wasn't because of the sun. After a couple of minutes, Temari decided it was time to get up. They would be in huge trouble if they got caught. She quickly glanced at the clock that read 6:34. They had two hours til class still. Besides, this was her first period anyways. She prayed that Asuma-sensei would arrive early, as he did often. She only knew that because Shikamaru would hang in his room before classes start. Removing herself from the lazy boy, she stood up and stretched.

"You're up awfully early." The voice made Temari glance back at the desk where her eyes found Shikamaru yawning.

"I usually wake up this early anyways. Ah, my back is so sore." She resumed her stretching as the boy dusted himself off.

"Well we have an hour or so left till class. Probably thirty minutes until Asuma gets here. Then I can finally go to the bathroom."

"I'm starving. I can't wait to get out of here." Temari started to look for some food in shelves and drawers. Through her search, she came across a shogi board with a ziploc bag of pieces. She knew Shikamaru could be considered a "master" at shogi, so she could not pass up on an opportunity to challenge him,"Shikamaru, play me."

He gravitated towards her with a disinterested look but on the inside, he was more than interested,"If you say so."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she carefully examined the board. Shikamaru studied her facial expressions, slightly slouching forward. _Yep, she's stuck._ It was their fourth game and, as expected, he had won them all. Suddenly, passion lit her eyes and she moved her rook,"HA, I'd like to see you counter that!"

He let a small smile show and swiftly moved his bishop. She huffed in frustration and went back to thinking. Shikamaru had thought of the next 20 steps and counters already. So as his opponent, thinking was futile. But knowing Temari and her pride, she would not back down to any challenge or give up the competition. As she pondered about her next move, Shikamaru kept himself busy with his endless pool of thoughts.

8 moves later and he had her in checkmate. She could only sigh in defeat,"What will it take for me to beat you at this stupid game?"

"Whatever it will take me to beat my father," Shikamaru has never beaten his father at shogi. Their matches would often last hours and he would still end up non-victorious,"I'm tired of playing. Let's just relax until-"

His voice was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Asuma peered his head in and reacted with both fright and surprise,"Sh-Shikamaru, Temari-san...What are you two doing here?"

"Temari explain," and with that Shikamaru darted off to the nearest bathroom, leaving Temari to explain the whole incident. A troublesome incident at that. Asuma could only laugh and shake his head,"That's Shikamaru for you. He'll always take an advantage to sleep whenever he can."

"Hey, what are you two laughing about?" Shikamaru walked through the door, fixing his polo collar,"Looks like class is going to start soon. I should head to Kakashi-sensei's. Temari, good luck with your test later."

"Thanks. Meet at lunch later?" He nodded and went off to class as the bell after gathering his belongings.

The bell for lunch had rang. Temari stepped out of her room with a smile. Kurenai-sensei graded papers on the spot and kept the suspense minimal. This, Temari was thankful for. She gleefully looked at her test once again. Only 5 mistakes, which means she had gotten an A. _I'll have to thank Shikamaru for this when I see him,_ and she strolled to their usual meet up place, on the roof of the gym.

 _THWACK!_ Shikamaru grumbled as a piece of chalk struck his head. Everyone's attention was directed to the sleepy teenager in the back. Before Iruka-sensei could say anything, the bell for lunch rang and everyone packed their things hastily and dashed off,"Shikamaru, a word with you."

"You've been using my class for your daily nap for a week now. I have no other choice than to give you detention. I had warned you many times already." _How troublesome._ "You can serve your time now or after school."

Sighing, Shikamaru lazily returned to his usual seat and sat in silence. _Shit, I was supposed to meet Temari today. Hopefully she isn't too mad._ He could only sigh at the thought and watched the hands on the clock move, ever so slowly. Minutes had gone by and Iruka-sensei decided to cut their detention short. Lunch was practically over anyways and Shikamaru dashed off to the usual meetup spot.

 _Where the hell is he? I even reminded him to meet up while passing period._ Temari looked up at the sky and leaned back on her hands, her legs extended in front of her. Clouds. They were Shikamaru's favorite, although she didn't really see why. _Maybe he got caught up with something. Or he forgot? Maybe it was a girl...a girl better than her._ Temari's mind only made things worse and she slapped herself for thinking of foolish things. Why would she even care if he was with another girl instead of her?

"Hey, sorry I'm so late. I got detention for sleeping in class," he took a seat beside her and joined her in staring at the sky.

"Still sleeping huh. Anyways, look at what I got on my test!" Temari eagerly shoved the test with a big red circled A in his face.

"Huh, I guess all that time last night really did help," he let out a small chuckle and returned to the clouds. _She's not mad that I'm late at least._ His thoughts were interrupted by her lips on his cheek. His eyes widened and a blush made its way onto his face. She removed her lips and positioned them in front of his ear.

"Thank you Shikamaru. I owe you one," her whispers sent a chill down his spine. His mind could only think dirty thoughts about how she would return the favor him. _This troublesome woman..._ BEEP! The bell brought their lunch to an end and they both got up to go to class.

When they were outside Asuma-sensei's classroom, Temari stopped Shikamaru before he went in to 6th period,"I have a literature test tomorrow. Meet you here after school again? And actually wake me up if I fall asleep this time!"

The 16 year-old allowed a laugh to escape his lips,"Sure." _Another troublesome evening...but I wouldn't want it any other way._


End file.
